This invention relates to a collapsed plastic bag with a form insert which is connected to the spout thereof so that it will extend into the filled bag and as its contents are withdrawn by a pressure differential on the bag, the bag will gradually collapse around the form to maintain an outlet passage to the spout until the bag is completely emptied.
A form of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,930 and merely consists of a perforated tube attached to the closure valve and about which the bag collapses. Another form of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,036 and consists of a flexible helical coil-adapter attached to the spout and about which the bag collapses to form a tubular passageway. Still another form of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,636 as consisting of a dip tube which is attached to the closure valve and which has longitudinal slots in the peripheral surface thereof leading into straight passages. With each of these forms, it is not possible to preinsert them into the bag before filling. It is necessary to first fill the bags and then the closure/valve with the dip tube attachment must be carefully inserted after fill. Doing so at a reasonable rate, without making a mess and without excessive labor costs is impossible. Also, introduction of unwanted air into the bag will occur.